Reaparecer
by Ariadna
Summary: secuela de


Digital Monsters __

Digital Monsters

Secuela de DESAPARECER

REAPARECER

Por: Ariadna

Nuestro ya conocido personaje, llamado Taichi, abre la puerta de su casa. Su cabello está más revuelto que de costumbre y tiene aspecto de recién salido de la cama.

-¿durmiendo una siesta? – le preguntó el responsable del mal despertar del joven Yagami, Yamato Ishida.

-intentándolo. – respondió Taichi mientras dejaba pasar a su amigo al interior de la casa. - ¿qué haces aquí?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-estaba aburrido y pensé hacerte una visita.

-podrías haber ido a molestar a Joe, ¿sabes?

-Joe no estaba.

-¿de cita con Mimi?

-ajá…

-¿y TK?

-pensé que tú sabrías, dijo que vendría para acá.

-no sé, pero Kari no está por lo que supongo que salieron juntos a algún lado…

-son curiosos esos dos… - Yamato comentó.

-ya lo creo, cuando tengan nuestra edad habrá que vigilarlos. – Taichi le indicó al otro chico que se sentara. - ¿quieres una bebida?

-no, así está bien.

-mmm… ¿y de qué hablamos? – preguntó el hermano de Hikari viendo que su conversación no llevaba a ningún lado.

-han pasado cuatro meses… - murmuró Yamato. – mañana se cumplen cuatro meses…

-es muy poco tiempo aún. – dijo Taichi a su vez, suspirando profundo. - ¿piensas ir al cementerio?

-¿irás tú?

El antiguo líder echó su cuerpo para atrás, apoyándose mejor en su asiento, y asintió.

-Kari me obligará.

-todos los demás irán… - continuó Yamato.

-¿y Sora?

El chico rubio negó con la cabeza. Taichi volvió a suspirar, igualmente desalentado.

-ella ya ni siquiera habla conmigo en la escuela. – mencionó.

-conmigo tampoco. – aceptó el portador de la Amistad, con voz dolida. – se tomó muy en serio la idea de seguir con su vida, pero sin nosotros…

-entiendo que no quiera recordar a… _Izzy_… pero no debería alejarse de los que aún estamos aquí.

Yamato no dijo nada, bajó la vista y cerró los puños.

-y a ti te duele más que a nadie, ¿verdad? – Taichi emitió una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amigo sonrojarse. – no te preocupes, Sora perdonará algún día, y luego volverá a ser la misma de antes. La conozco desde que íbamos al jardín de niños, su rencor no puede durar para siempre.

-espero que tengas razón. Está vez realmente espero que tengas razón…

Sora se desplomó en su cama. Había tenido un día agotador.

Sus nuevas amigas la habían invitado a pasar la tarde en el centro comercial y ella tuvo la mala idea de aceptar. ¿Cómo es que esas chicas siempre se quejaban de las clases de Gimnasia y después caminaban de esa manera por las tiendas?

Mimi siempre se quejaba de esa manera, recordó ella. Y ahora ella se quejaba como Mimi. ja, se acordó de esa vez en que ella y Mimi buscaban juntas al octavo niñ…

****

NO!

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. ¡No debía pensar en Mimi! ¡No debía pensar en el Digimundo! No debía pensar en nada relacionado con… ¡No debía pensar en ello!

Logró ordenar sus ideas y suspiró aliviada. Ahora tenía una vida normal, con amigos normales, y así lograría seguir adelante como prometió, y tal vez, ser feliz…

Muy en el fondo ella sabía que no era cierto, que sin Yamato y sus amigos nunca lograría ser feliz. Pero no le importaba, tenía que seguir adelante, con ellos solo quedaría trancada en el pasado ¡Y no dejaría que el pasado la atormentara!

Al cabo de un rato, su cuerpo fue cayendo en el sueño, y sus ojos se cerraron cansados.

No durmió por mucho tiempo, sintió ella una voz que la llamaba, la llamaba por su nombre…

Al abrir los ojos vio todo borroso. Ya no estaba en su cama, sino apoyada en una especie de nube, nube que cubría absolutamente todo el extraño lugar, donde no había sol pero todo estaba iluminado por una luz, y no se podía distinguir el principio del final…

-¿dónde estoy? – se interrogó en voz alta.

-en una dimensión paralela, como el Digimundo. – le respondió la misma voz que la había despertado.

Al oír esas palabras Sora se asustó.

-¿el… Digimundo? ¿Quién eres tú? – la chica no pudo evitar que le tiritara la voz, ya que lograba reconocer aquella otra voz, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

-sé que me reconoces Sora, no ha pasado tanto tiempo en la Tierra.

Una sombra se formó cerca de Sora, y una figura humana pudo destinguirse.

-Ko…Koushiro. – balbució la chica, aún más asustada.

-hum… nunca me gustó que me llamaran por mi nombre, prefiero que me digan Izzy. – comentó él.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? – gritó Sora una vez que disipó su miedo, transformándose en rabia. - ¿por qué apareces ahora?

-te traje aquí para pedirte disculpas, Sora.

La chica lo miró más de cerca y vio que estaba siendo sincero, aún así, ella seguía a la defensiva.

-no valen las disculpas, no ahora. – respondió ella secamente. – devuélveme a mi casa.

-lo haré, pero no puedo dejarte ir así. Es mi culpa que te comportes de esta manera tan fría, quiero hacerte entender que en ese momento creí que era la mejor opción.

-¡la muerte no es nunca una opción!

Koushiro cerró los ojos.

-no, no lo es. Pero en ese entonces pensé que sí.

-¿y qué eres ahora? ¿Un fantasma? – la curiosidad de Sora pudo más que su enojo.

-no exactamente. La muerte fue sólo una estúpida prueba de sucesión.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-técnicamente, soy lo que llaman un vivo después de la muerte. Estoy vivo, pero no en el Digimundo o en La Tierra, ahora soy lo que era Gennai antes.

-¿qué?

-Gennai no tenía función de Guardián, sino de Protector. ¿Recuerdas cuando un espíritu se apoderó del cuerpo de Kari y nos mostró el pasado?

Sora asintió levemente.

-todos los seres que viste en esa ocasión, cuidando de los digihuevos y los emblemas, cumplen función de Protectores, protectores del destino. No es que al morir formando el portal uno se transforme en protector, sino que cuando uno muere en el Digimundo y cumple ciertas cualidades así es. Wizarmon se volvió un Protector también.

-¿entonces no estás muerto?

-no, estoy muy muerto. Como dije, esto es vida después de la muerte.

-pero…¿por qué no dijiste nada? ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes?!

-¡no sabía que esto ocurriría, Sora! ¡Y no se supone que tenga que estar aquí hablando contigo ahora tampoco!

-¿cómo que no se supone que tengas que hablar conmigo?

-¿acaso crees que está permitido que los muertos transporten a sus amigos a otras dimensiones para poder verlos?

-yo no soy tu amiga. – contradijo Sora, frunciendo el ceño.

-cierto, lo olvidé. – comentó el pelirrojo, sarcástico. – solamente la chica que hizo que confiara en los demás, antes de cometer la locura que cometí.

Sora se molestó aún más debido al sarcasmo.

-¡precisamente! ¡No me hiciste caso!

-estaba en un estado psicológicamente desfuncional, Sora, tenía miedo del futuro. Hice lo que hice y ahora estoy estancado aquí.

-pero si reviviste…

-si, pero ya no soy parte del mundo, y tampoco puedo desaparecer como yo quise en algún momento.

-¿quie… quieres decir que no pudiste reunirte con tus padres?

El chico asintió con la cabeza. 

Ella logró espantar un poco su furia y dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de Koushiro. Los ojos sinceros también se veían dolidos.

-¿y cuando podrás verlos?

-cuando termine mi función. A diferencia de los Digimons, lo Protectores mueren una vez acabado su trabajo, eso fue lo que le pasó al espíritu que invadió a Kari.

-¿cuándo será tu turno?

-cuando el Digimundo sea nuevamente atacado y/o aparezcan nuevos elegidos…

-eso podría tomar mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? – Sora se acercó un poco más.

-bastante. No estoy tomando el lugar de Gennai, ya que él dejó de ser un Protector cuando Piedmon lo atacó y lo maldijo con aquella pequeña piedra negra que introdujo en su cuerpo; si no fuera por eso, nunca podríamos haber visto a Gennai, no todos al menos. Los Protectores son espíritus, yo seré un espíritu y solo uno de los elegidos podrá verme.

-el portador del Amor, ¿cierto?

Koushiro se sorprendió un poco de que Sora supiera eso.

-así es. Se suponía que sería el portador del Conocimiento pero ahora puede ser cualquiera de los dos.

-¿es que acaso nosotros no volveremos al Digimundo que mencionas nuevos elegidos?

-depende de cuanto tiempo pase y del tipo de problema que se enfrente, y si mantienen sus cualidades también.

-o sea que yo no podré volver… – sentenció ella con tristeza.

-tu amor sigue ahí…

-pero no se lo estoy brindando a nadie.

-puedes cambiar eso. – insistió el chico.

-no estoy segura de si eso quiero…

Inesperadamente Koushiro tomó a Sora y la abrazó con fuerza. La chica pudo sentir lo real que era el cuerpo de aquel muerto vivo, y sintió también el llanto silencioso en su hombro.

-escuché… escuché tu promesa. En esos momentos aún no era configurado de nuevo, pero te escuché. Y me dolió tanto como cuando me enteré de que era adoptado. Por eso te traje hasta aquí. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir así. A ti, a Tentomon, a los demás. Lo siento mucho.

La chica lloró también, expulsó todo el llanto que había acumulado desde que se despidió de Koushiro aquel día, desde que decidió olvidarlo…

-no quiero que te olvides de quien eres Sora. No olvides a tus amigos. Los demás están preocupados por ti, Matt está preocupado por ti.

La chica se sonrojó notoriamente cuando en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Yamato tan inesperadamente.

-Amor y Amistad siempre van juntos. No lo dejes escapar. - él continuó.

-¿quién te crees tú para darme consejos amorosos, pequeño? – lo retó ella en tono de broma.

-tal vez sea pequeño, pero yo sé esto: Yo te amo a ti Sora. En dos días fuiste capaz de darme todo el cariño y confianza que necesité durante años. Y no creas que por el mal final que tuve no presté atención a lo que me dijiste, es solo que… no quería que otro pasara por lo que yo pasé, ni pasar por lo que estás pasando tú… simplemente no pude evitarlo…

-oh, Izzy… - Sora comenzó a respirar entrecortada por el llanto.

-Matt piensa lo mismo que yo. Él quiere estar contigo, lo peor que puedes hacer es apartarlo. Matt no merece eso, TÚ no mereces eso.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos lagrimosos de cada uno.

-ya se cumplió el plazo de tu promesa, dijiste que no pensarías en mi hasta que me volvieras a ver, pues aquí estoy, por lo que tu promesa ya no vale. Quiero una nueva promesa, quiero que me prometas… que serás feliz.

-no puedo prometer eso si tú no estás conmigo. – respondió ella en un murmullo.

Koushiro la tomó por los hombros, mirándola aún más seriamente.

-si, si puedes. Serás feliz con Matt y con los demás, estarás con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, y los siete siempre se mantendrán unidos. Yo me quedaré aquí, pero luego me iré, y me reuniré con mis padres. Para ese entonces tú tienes que ser feliz, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió levemente, pero aún llorando y respirando agitadamente.

El chico cerró los ojos por un momento y lanzó un suspiro.

-bien, ahora puedo irme tranquilo.

-hey, espera…

Él se separó de ella, y se fue alejando poco a poco. Sora notó como su amigo comenzó a tornarse transparente, y desaparecer…

-no de nuevo… yo… ¡yo también te amo, Izzy!

Sora alcanzó a tocarlo antes de desvanecerse, y Koushiro logró acariciarle el rostro por última vez, limpiándole la cara llena de lágrimas color diamante…

-adiós, Sora.

-adiós…

Y luego Sora también se desvaneció.

__

Acaso…todo fue un sueño…?

-les agradezco que vengan hoy, niños. Sé que Izzy se pondría muy feliz de verlos aquí, visitándolo.

-está bien, Sra. Izumi. No hay nada que agradecer.

Yamato, Taichi, Joe, Mimi, Hikari y Takeru acompañaban a los señores Izumi a la entrada del cementerio. Todos los meses en la misma fecha se reunían ahí, para visitar la lápida que representaba al difunto Koushiro Izumi.

A medida que se acercaban, lograron distinguir una figura conocida colocando flores en aquella misma lápida.

-…¿Sora?

La chica se giró y encontró ahí al resto de los niños elegidos y a los padres del llamado 'muerto'.

-buenos días. – saludó.

-Sora… - Yamato quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

La susodicha se acercó al grupo.

-¿puedo hablar contigo a solas, Matt?

El chico no dijo nada, pero recibió un empujón de parte de Taichi que casi lo hace caer encima de Sora. El portador de la Amistad le dedica una mirada asesina a su amigo y luego sigue a la chica a un lugar un poco más alejado.

-no esperaba verte aquí… - logró decir él al fin.

-yo tampoco esperaba estar aquí.

-um… ¿y de que quieres habl…?

El hermano de Takeru no alcanzó a terminar. Sora lo tomó por sorpresa, no pudo esperar más, puso sus brazos alrededor de él, y lo besó.

El beso duró mucho, y cuando al fin separaron sus labios para respirar, se escucharon aplausos por parte de sus amigos.

-¡bien hecho!

-que lindo…

-¡al fin!

-¡miren para otro lado, bakas! – les gritó Yamato, rojo como tomate.

-no les prestes atención.

El chico se dio cuenta de que Sora estaba mucho más calmada que él, aunque igualmente avergonzada.

-¿a qué se debió eso? – le preguntó.

-tu me gustas, Matt, me gustas mucho. He pasado muy malos ratos últimamente, y me di cuenta de que no quiero seguir pasándolos sola. Y aunque sé que aún somos niños, sé que lo que siento por ti es… amor.

-¿a-amor?

-si tú no sientes lo mismo está bi…

-no, Sora, yo… - a Yamato le costó sacar las palabras de su boca, a pesar de que su mente estaba tan clara… - eres la chica más inteligente, linda y agradable que he conocido en mi vida, sin ti preocupándote por mí y cuidando de TK yo no sé que habría hecho… cuando te alejaste de nosotros sentí que estaba perdiendo algo de mi… lo que quiero decir es que… yo… también te amo…

Está vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y la besó. Se escucharon más aplausos e incluso ovaciones, pero fueron callados por la Sra. Izumi. Más que más, estaban en un cementerio.

Al separarse hubo un momento de silencio, y ambos sonrieron.

-¿qué es todo este cambio repentino? Hace dos días ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra…

-eso fue hace dos días, mucho puede pasar en dos días…

__

Lo intentaré…

Esta será mi nueva promesa…

Seré feliz…

Por ti…

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…

Hasta entonces, Izzy. 

__

~Owari~

Notas:

Ya está bien, recibí muchos comentarios respecto a "desaparecer" (más de los que había recibido nunca, en serio, y gracias, claro está ^^), por lo que me decidí a darle una pequeña secuela. Gustó o no gustó?

Es que me retaron mucho por dejar a Sora tan rencorosa -_-U, así que le di una especie de final feliz (más o menos)…

Quiero aclarar que el amor es algo más que algo entre enamorados (por mucho que la misma palabra lo diga), por lo que Kou-kun y Sora-chan se digan que se aman no quiere decir que se amen de amantes, simplemente se aman, se quieren y eso. Interprétenlo como quieren, pero para mí el 'quererse' quedaba muy chico, por lo que prefiero el 'amarse'.

A estas alturas debería estar más que claro que ni Koushiro ni Sora ni ninguno de los personajes de digimon o la serie en si me pertenecen, sino a Bandai y la Toei.

Espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
